super_smash_flashfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Shizuka Shiro
600px Acerca de mí ¡¡Hola a todos!! Soy Natsume Hyuuga, aunque prefiero que me llamen simplemente Nat, Estoy en ella formalmente desde octubre del 2014 . Fui nombrado administrador en Octubre del 2014,Tras esto, junto a otros usuarios a los que les tomado aprecio, he reestructurado el wiki y ahora mismo ando desarrollándolo. Mi objetivo es crear la mayor fuente de información de la saga de Zelda en español. A pesar de ser el jefazo, soy una persona muy enrrollada, y pueden contar conmigo. Ahora no me hagan enojar, pues no es muy agradable. ¡¡Un saludo, y a proseguir con el trabajo para conseguir el gran objetivo!! Algunas aficiones http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120411023902/foodtest/images/d/de/Cool_rd_emote.png *Posiblemente mi mayor afición, a lo que siempre suelo dedicar mínimo 5 minutos al día, es la saga de The Legend of Zelda. He completado un total de 10 juegos de la saga, aunque puedo hablarte de cualquiera de los juegos canónicos, no en vano manejo la wiki. El juego que más me gusta es Ocarina of Time, para mi es el más épico, aunque Twilight Princess o The Wind Waker también me encantan. ^^ *Por su puesto mi música, que es todo de rock hacia arriba. Me gusta todo tipo de rock y el metal (sobre todo metal alternativo). Mi grupo favorito es Green Day, mayormente por que sus letras que me sirven de inspiración y creo que en muchos aspectos reflejan lo que pienso o siento, por ello para mi son los mejores. Luego escucho otros muchos grupos como System of a Down, Metallica, Alter Bridge, Three Days Grace, Slipknot, Paramore, Evanescence, AC/DC y otros muchos que no tengo ganas de escribir. *Me encanta el manga y el anime. Tengo mangas para aburrir y de anime siempre que puedo estoy viendo alguna nueva serie. Mi serie favorita y de la que siempre estoy hablando es Evangelion, me encanta, es una obra maestra. Luego he visto o veo otros muchos animes, muy épicos, como Dragon Ball, One Piece, Bleach, Elfen Lied, Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Highschool of the Dead... y mejor paro porque me va a salir una pedazo de lista. Hasta aquí las weas sobre mi que no leerá nadie http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/yugiohenespanol/es/images/9/97/Emoticon_yaoming.png. ¡Usuarios sin los que esta wiki no sería lo mismo! Bueno, hay muchos usuarios que he conocido en está wiki, y que la han llenado de vida. Muchas veces, su actividad me ha motivado para seguir con mi proyecto, aquí voy a poner a los que más aprecio les tengo: * La olla de la cocina: Mi hermano perdido (?) (mentira).Es el jefazo de toa la wiki! por sus buenas ediciones y compromiso con la wiki. Nos tratamos de muy "ponches", de hecho lo considero mi mejor amigo en Wikia, y si no hablamos por MP se acabará el mundo (everywhere). A pesar de las bromas que nos tiramos nos tenemos mucho respeto y sin duda es un usuario clave. Decimos que somos hermanos perdidos porque nuestra forma de pensar y/o actuar es casi siempre la misma. Eso solo puede indicar que fuimos separados al nacer. (?) (aliens2) No hay que dudar de Brett (truestory), y mucho menos disputarle a Lucy. :yaoming: * Fénix: Otro Ex-miembro de la administración.con una experiencia más que sobrada en Wikia. Siempre está dispuesto a arrimar el hombro, siempre y cuando sus estudios se lo permitan. xD Siempre lo tienen ahogado, aún así sigo contando con él. Me cae muy bien, la verdad, y he de añadir que sus fics son una paranoia. Para mi gusto podría escribir mejores historias si escuchara mis consejos de vez en cuando. e___e * La gallina: Penúltimo administrador en unirse al equipo. Es un buen tipo, la verdad. Sus ediciones son impecables y siempre esta dispuesto a aprender. Es un usuario modelo, espero que aparezcan más como él. Al principio era serio, pero ya se va soltando. xD Su clásico saludo "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" ya es toda una tendencia en la wiki. x'DD Hay muchos más usuarios, pero para estos son los imprescindibles :3. Mi Fan Fiction ^^ Me aburro mucho así que le doy salida a mis ratos aburridos escribiendo unas cuantas paranoias :3. Tengo varios fics (de momento tres, :3 aunque uno fue cancelado), con diferentes formas de escribir y temáticas. Puede que mis historias sean largas, pero tengo muy buena crítica, así que si se aburren, ¡¡aquí les dejo unos links!! (Tienen que clicar en la imagen). Cruel Angel's Thesis= center|400px En progreso |-| Juegos de la saga y mis consolas :3 A continuación voy a poner que juegos de la saga de Zelda he completado y por extensión tengo, aunque no todos son míos. También voy a poner todas mis consolas de Nintendo, aunque casi todas las consolas que he tenido son de Nintendo a excepción de la Play2. Títulos de Zelda * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Es el primero al que jugué, pero no es el primero que completé. Es mi juego favorito de la saga y lo he completado unas 12 veces, no siempre al 100%, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones sí. La primera vez que lo jugué fue en la N64 de mi primo, luego ya lo he ido completando en otras consolas. Tengo tanto el original para N64, como una edición especial de GameCube. * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap: Éste si es el primer Zelda que completé. Lo tenía en cartucho para mi GameBoy Advance, pero lo perdí. TwT Solo lo completé una vez y hace mucho tiempo, así que muchas veces no me acuerdo de las cosas cuando redacto sobre él en la wiki. * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: Mi tercer Zelda y el que me enganchó definitivamente a la saga. Le tengo mucho cariño y siempre recordaré la sensación de explorar el Gran Mar y las dificultades que eso añadía. Después de habérmelo pasado unas 6 veces, 3 de ellas al 100%, todavía se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando veo el prólogo del juego o el final, que es muy épico, por cierto. También tengo la versión HD de Wii U. * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass: Primer Zelda para la DS y que por supuesto compré. Me lo he pasado dos veces, una de ellas completa, pero la verdad, de todos los Zeldas que he jugado es el que menos me gusta. De todas formas me encanta el personaje de Linebeck y como el juego explota todas las funciones de la DS. * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: No hay un juego para mi gusto que se acerque tanto a Ocarina of Time como éste. Me lo he pasado unas cuatro veces, dos de ellas al 100%. Me encanta, todo, un Zelda muy variado y que engancha hasta el más exceptico en cuanto a la saga. Si me pongo a decir cosas que me gustan de este Zelda, me saldría una lista demasiado larga. xD (Lo mismo que me pasa con Ocarina of Time) * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks: Éste juego no es mío, es de mi primo, pero me lo prestó una temporada. Me lo llegué a pasar dos veces, nunca al 100%. Me gustó bastante, para mi gusto está mejor desarrollado y es más original que Phantom Hourglass. Su música es intrigante. * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword: El último Zelda que me he comprado. Muchas críticas han caído sobre él, pero joder, a mi me parece muy buen Zelda. Está lejos de lo que transmite Ocarina of Time o Twilight Princess, pero es muy buen juego. Historia y modo de juego son de 10. Lo he completado tres veces, una de ellas al 100%. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Éste lo he completado por emulador en mi pc. Unas dos veces, nunca al 100%. Es un juegazo, me encanta, espero que algún día pueda hacerme con el original para N64. Su historia es muy oscura y melancólica, algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. También me gusta por la cantidad de misiones secundarias, es imposible aburrirse. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: Lo mismo que el Majora's Mask, por emulador. Ya sabía bastante sobre él, pero con motivo de la salida del A Link Between Worlds decidí completarlo. Solo lo he hecho una vez y me gustó mucho. El nivel de dificultad es mucho mayor que los anteriores que he jugado, se nota que es uno de los primeros Zeldas. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds: No es mío, ni siquiera tengo 3DS, pero uno de mis mejores amigos me prestó su consola y el propio juego. He leído tanto sobre él que no me tomó ni cinco días pasármelo. Una única vez, pero sin completar al 100%. Consolas Por lo de arriba más o menos se puede ver que consolas tengo, pero aún así hago un listado: * Game Boy Color: Mi primera consola, aunque nunca tuve un Zelda para ella. Es de color verde-azulado. A ella le asocio el Pokémon Amarillo o el Pokémon Cristal. * Game Boy Advance: Realmente me la compré por el Pokémon Esmeralda, pero me regalaron The Minish Cap y así empezó mi aventura por The Legend of Zelda. * GameCube: Mi primera consola de mesa. Me la compré por el Pokémon Colosseum (sí, yo era muy de Pokémon antes), pero luego obtuve el The Wind Waker y me enganché del todo a la saga de Zelda. A día de hoy es la consola con más juegos que tengo. Mi edición de The Wind Waker también viene con Ocarina of Time. :3 * Nintendo DS: En un principio era de mi primo, pero se aburrió de ella y me la dió. No tengo muchos juegos, solo Pokémon Platino y Phantom Hourglass. * Wii: Me la compré solo por el Twilight Princess. Y luego ya cuando sacaron el Skyward Sword confirmaron mi buena inversión. Tengo más juegos a parte de los de Zelda como el Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Wii U: Mi última adquisición, que por cierto es la versión especial de The Wind Waker HD, es decir, viene con el GamePad con grabados de Zelda. :'3 No tengo apenas juegos, solo el ya mencionado Wind Waker y el Assassin's Credd III. Estoy esperando los próximos títulos, así que no hay problema. >:3 * Nintendo 64: ¡Por fin! ¡Conseguí una! :'3 La N64 con el Ocarina of Time, uno de mis sueños por fin cumplidos. :') También he conseguido el Super Mario 64 y el Mario Kart. e.e Espero que tarde o temprano me haga con un Majora's Mask, sería la hostia. Favoritos de la Saga Bueno, siguiendo el ejemplo del perfil de mi buen amigo Brett (lo siento Brettcy, pero como tú lo pusiste quedó muy sensual, puedes llamarme copión (?)), voy a dejar aquí abajo unas pequeñas clasificaciones sobre mis favoritos de la saga, ya saben, juegos, personajes, antagonistas, etc. :P Juegos= right|150px #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (La referencia de la saga.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (El más cercano a Ocarina of Time.) #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (Si lo has jugado, entenderás porque lo pongo el tercero.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (Realmente escalofriante, me encanta.) #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (Simplemente un clásico.) |-| Personajes principales= En esta sección, evidentemente voy a excluir a Link, pues al ser el protagonista de la saga es evidente que está en el ranking de sobra. xD #''Princesa Zelda'' (Es tan asgdksdfsdfasd) #''Midna'' (Ella no solo tiene carisma y picardía, es sexy. x3) #''Linebeck'' (El personaje que más me ha hecho reír de la saga. xD) #''Mascarón Rojo'' (Su papel en el juego y sus diálogos, simplemente, épicos.) #''Princesa Hilda'' (No he tenido la suerte de jugar a A Link Between Worlds, pero por lo que he visto, esta princesa me ha encantado. x3) |-| Personajes secundarios= Bueno, aquí los personajes que tienen un papel más secundario en los juegos. Curiosamente todo son chicas, coincidencia. (?) #''Diosa Hylia'' (Me parece muy pura, a la par que misteriosa. En el manga es muy bella. Además, es la antepasado de Zelda. :P) #''Princesa Ruto'' (Me gustan mucho los Zora, y ella con su personalidad pícara me "conquistó". La verdad, me quede muy impresionado con el cambio que da siendo Sabia del Agua.) #''Impa'' (Sobre todo la del Skyward Sword. Me encantan los Sheikah, y ella es la única miembro confirmada. xD) #''Malon'' (Me gusta bastante, la verdad, me quedé flipado con el cambio que da tras los siete años. En el manga me gusta incluso más su personaje.) #''Saria'' (Fue el primer personaje de la saga que me llamó la atención. x) ) |-| Villanos principales= right|125pxY por último los antagonistas de la saga. La verdad es que The Legend of Zelda tiene villanos muy logrados. x) #''Ganondorf'' (El villano por excelencia, y la verdad, muy bien trabajado, sobre todo en The Wind Waker.) #''Grahim'' (Es muy diferente, el típico malvado excéntrico. xD) #''Majora'' (El enemigo más caótico de la saga.) #''Yuga'' (Lo mismo que Grahim, me llama la atención este tipo de villano.) #''Zant'' (Si no fuese por su desastrosa lucha estaría más arriba. uwu) Artículos destacables de la wiki Aquí os voy a dejar los artículos que considero los mejores, los más destacables, curiosos o como queráis llamarlos xD (la gran mayoría los hice yo :P). Los que tengan significa que son Artículos Destacados. La lista es larga Dx, además la iré ampliando (están ordenados alfabéticamente): |}